Clean House
"Clean House" is the fifth campaign level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. The level follows an SAS team as they cleared a townhouse out that was full of affiliates of Al-Qatala. Characters *Kyle Garrick (playable) *John Price *Omar "The Wolf" Sulaman (mentioned only) *Farah Karim (mentioned, cutscene) *Alex (mentioned, cutscene) *Roman Barkov (mentioned, cutscene) Plot Captain Price and Kyle Garrick organize a set of SAS teams to clear a residence in Camden Town out, said to be housing the Al-Qatala members who organized the Piccadilly terrorist attacks. Price and Garrick met up with the rest of their team at nightfall to stealthily enter through the back gate. Silently, the team cuts the chains open and enters the rear garden where Garrick extends a ladder to enter through the window. Garrick enters the kitchen and the rest of the team enters through the doorway. An unknown female resident enters the kitchen to prepare tea where she is captured and silenced by the SAS members. Garrick proceeds to clear the dining room out of three Al-Qatala members, alerting the rest of the members on the floors above. Price, Garrick and the other two SAS members lined up at the staircase where they heard the other Al-Qatala members shouting orders and preparing to defend themselves. The team cleared the floor out of four hostiles: One is hiding in a bedroom and either Garrick or another SAS member will kill them. Two are located in the next bedroom where one of them will use the other as a human shield. Once he is killed, the woman used as a shield reaches for a gun to fire at Garrick, but is killed as well. The last member is hiding in a bathroom and will attempt to defend himself with a shotgun, but Garrick manages to clear him out. Once the floor is fully cleared, the team will advance to the next floor. As the team walks past a door, one of the SAS members is incapacitated by gunshots from within the bedroom, unless saved by Garrick. While the member is being carried away to safety, Price and Garrick clear the room of three hostiles: The one in front of the door, a member hiding behind a sofa and another member who busts in from the next bedroom. Price, Garrick and another SAS member called in from downstairs rally at the staircase while the injured member is being dragged away for medical assistance. As the team breaches the doorway, they encounter a mother and child who serve as non-hostiles. Garrick tells them not to move and kills another member in the corner attempting to hide underneath the bed. With the floor secure, Garrick takes point and heads up to the attic where the door is locked. Price pried the door open and encounter a female member of Al-Qatala who has been communicating with Al-Qatala on a laptop. The woman pleads that she is innocent, but tries to grab a detonator and killed either by Price or Garrick. The laptop reveals that Omar Sulaman is located at Rammaza Hospital in Urzikstan. Weapon loadout Achievements *'Wall Hax' (25 ) - Save Alpha 3-2 from being downed. *'Golden Path' (50 ) - Complete without being hit using one bullet per threat. Trivia *If the mother is killed while holding her child, a squadmate will gently set the child back in their crib. Price will also scold the player for this. However, if the baby is killed instead, a mission failed message appears on screen saying "Children are non-combatants". Doing it 3 times in a row triggers a message saying "Are you Serious?" and shortly after the player is kicked out of the mission to the select mission menu. Transcript Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Single Player Levels